fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WMFC
WMFC, digital channel 2, is an MCTV owned-and-operated licensed to Gameria City, Minecraftia. The station is owned by Trinome Media. History ABC prior to WMFC Before WMFC signed on, WOPS-TV (channel 9) signed on as a primary ABC affiliate and a secondary CBS/NBC affiliate. In 1960, channel 9 swapped ABC and CBS, making the latter primary and the former secondary (due to ABC's low ratings at the time), and shared ABC with WGBC-TV (then on channel 2; now on channel 4), which took NBC from channel 9 when it signed on. In 1971, WAIG (channel 11) signed on as the primary ABC affiliate. WOPS lost its secondary ABC affiliation, while ABC kept is affiliation deal with WGBC, as WAIG was third place because of its signal not reaching Gameria proper and rural areas. ABC chose to keep its affiliation deal with WGBC because of its signal better than WOPS. Launch WMFC signed on on May 4, 1980 as the city's ABC-affiliated station. It is owned by Ga'm'''eria Cra'f'tsman '''C'ompany, a licensee of Mattupolis, Mattula-based Craftsman Broadcasting Corporation (now a subsidiary of the GamerCraft Broadcast Group; division closed). WMFC operated on analog channel 2, the same frequency used by WGBC before their move to channel 4 ten months before. As a result, WGBC lost its secondary ABC affiliation and WAIG went independent. WMFC immediately went to the top of the ratings, with CBS affiliate WOPS-TV (channel 9) being second place, and WGBC being third. The ratings were not due to the network ratings at the time (ABC was first, CBS was second, and NBC was infamously third), but due to WMFC's advertising strategy. Craftsman, then-shareholder of United Television-owned NBC affiliate WMTP-TV (now WMMN-TV) in Mattupolis, instantly boosted the latter's ratings. They didn't realize that they could do the same in Gameria City. In 1983, WMFC fell third place after a controversial edition of Action News 2 (now MCTV 2 News). In 1984, because of a controversial ad, WMFC fell further, being surpassed by then-independent WAIG, which built a stronger signal reaching Gameria proper, rural areas, and outside areas including Grassyville. In 1986, WAIG fell fourth, with upstart WOX-TV (channel 5) and the Fox network surpassing the station, and WOPS fell fifth place. This was because of the pair of WMFC and WGBC going to second and first place, respectively. It was unusual, as CBS was on top of the Fox network, while here, the Fox station was on top of the CBS station. In 2001, United Television merged with Fox, so UTV sold WMMN to Craftsman, using the money used to sell WMFC to Trinomerica LLC, the owner of several independent stations. It is Trinome's only network affiliate at that time. In 2016, in starvation of buyouts, Trinome agreed to sell WMFC to upstart TeamGAMERTV Broadcasting, which was formed out of GTN O&O WNT-TV (channel 13), creating a duopoly. On January 1, 2019, WMFC defected from ABC. The network pleaded to former secondary affiliate WGBC and former primary and charter affiliate WOPS, but both stations declined. ABC ultimately moved back to its former affiliate WAIG. For seven days, as preparation, WMFC operated as an independent. On January 7, 2019, WMFC became a charter affiliate and O&O of the new MCTV network. The Tetris Network was considering independent WDTN (channel 12) as the affiliate, but because of problems, TTN never made it to air and channel 12 remained independent. On May 24, 2019, the company, now called GamerCraft Broadcast Group, sold MCTV and its O&Os to Trinomerica LLC, reverting to its second owner. On July 23, 2019, GBG bought 51% of Trinome Media and E-Media, creating a triopoly between WNT, WMFC, and ENetwork affiliate WEGC (channel 3). So technically, GBG returned to WMFC, and the station reunited with WMMN. Slogans * 1980-1981 - You and Me and TV-2 * 1981-1982 - Now is the Time, TV-2 is the Place * 1982-1983 - Come on Along with Channel 2 * 1983-1984 - That Special Feeling on CH 2 * 1984-1985 - We're With You on Channel 2 * 1985-1986 - You'll Love It on TV-2 * 1986-1987 - Together on TV-2 * 1990-1992 - Your No.1 Gamerian Station/All of Gameria is watching WMFC * 1990 - Celebrating 10 Years of WMFC * 1994-1996 - Gameria's Number One News Station, WMFC, ABC * 2003-2004 - Gamerians, welcome to the new ABC * 2005-2019 - Only on WMFC * 2010 - Happy 20 Years! * 2019-present - Get Ready, Gameria! 'Cause We're the One! Gallery wmfc2007-2012.png|Logo from 2007-2012 wmfc20122019.png|Logo from 2012-2019. bandicam 2019-08-04 11-28-47-888.jpg|Station ID from May 1980 bandicam 2019-08-04 11-26-49-114.jpg|Station ID from September 1980 bandicam 2019-08-04 12-49-33-162.jpg|Station ID 1981 bandicam 2019-08-04 12-54-18-090.jpg|Station ID 1982 Category:Minenation Category:Gameria City Category:Minecraftia Category:Channel 2 Category:Trinome Media Category:Minecraft Television Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Former ABC Affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Independent stations Category:E-Media